Grimm Riders
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: El título lo explica todo... para entender leanlo... sólo diré que esta un poco basado en Amazons 2016 1ra también temporada. En caso de summary... Esto fue lo mejor que salió. Es La historia de un Grimm Humanoide que lucha por el bien... Esta ligeramente basado en Amazons 2016. Prólogo y Cap 1 listos...
1. Prologo

En la ciudad de Vale

Se podia ver a un chico alrededor de los 16, camisa azul de manga larga, un jean y zapatos negros, no llamaria la atencion si no fuera por el hecho de que usaba una "caperuza", entre comillas por una simple razón, esta caperuza era una camisa azul de manga larga con capucha atada de las mangas y con la capucha posada en su cabeza; este chico levanto la cabeza ligeramente dejando ver un cabello negro y unos ojos rojo sangre, su piel ligeramente mas blanca de lo normal parecido al blanco de la nieve, extrañamente de su cabello negro cayo un mechon blanco por completo y largo tanto que termino justo al borde de la barbilla de este chico, el cual caminaba tranquilamente, antes de esconderse entre la gente.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

Se podia ver un gran bosque, tranquilo por completo... O al menos eso se deberia suponer ya que habia una persecucion en progreso, al parecer una pequeña de al menos unos 10 habia terminado perdida en el bosque y ahora era perseguida por extrañas bestias que asemejaban a lobos, eran totalmente negros excepto por huesos que surcaban todo su cuerpo, unas largas garras tambien de hueso y una mascara de hueso blanca con lineas rojas y unos ojos rojos parecidos a los del chico anterior. Al parecer la niña corria tan rapido como le daban sus piernas, pero las bestias la alcanzaron, la niña cayo al tropezarse con una parte de tronco que salia ligeramente del suelo antes de volver a entrar, ella cayo y quedo paralizada al ver a la bestia justo delante de ella, y un grupo grande llego rodeando a la pobre niña quien queria gritar, llorar e implorar por ayuda pero estaba paralizada del miedo, aun asi pudo notarlo ese monstruo delante de ella no se movia parecia tan paralizado como ella, antes de poder procesarlo la bestia empezo a desaparecer, desintegrandose dejandole ver al chico de antes, el cual en su mano derecha sus dedos se habian convertido en huesos como garras, tomo a la niña con su mano izquierda y simplemente le dijo

-Corre-Dijo como la niña acato esa orden al pie de la letra, saliendo corriendo, como las bestias dejaron de prestarle atencion a la niña como sus ojos se mantenian en el chico como aullaron un poco.-Si, si, callense, no necesitan decir nada, los que van a morir no necesitan hablar-Dice sacando un cinturon que consistia de una hebilla con dos mangos/palancas rojas con plateado saliendo a cada lado este tenia dos vidrios circulares como ojos ambos por completo en blanco, tambien como correa/cinturon unas simples partes negras, al igual que todo el cinturon, que parecian poder conectar por detras-Es hora de que desaparezcan-Dice sosteniendo el cinturon por los lados, estampando el cinturon en su cadera, lo coloco por completo y le dio una ultima mirada a las bestias, tomo la palanca izquierda y dijo en un tono calmado- **Grimm** -en cuanto termino de hablar giro la palanca, como los ojos del cinturon se encendieron de color rojo sangre y este cinturon solto estas palabras.

 **[NEVERMORE!]**

Una explosion de energia y humo cubrio el cuerpo del chico, antes de que una musica se escuchara de fondo, la explosion y el humo cesaron pero algunos pocos arboles encendidos en llamas se veian alrededor, en donde antes estaba el chico, estaba un cuervo humanoide, cuerpo negro con forma aplumada, solo que con una mascara de hueso con marcas rojas como las bestias a las que se enfrentaba y con unas garras de hueso en los dedos y pies, de sus brazos caian pequeñas capas negras que parecian plumas, simplemente miro a las 10 bestias que habian. "sonrio" y soltos unas pequeñas risas, camino lentamente hacia el centro como las bestias lo rodearon por completo, el vio a las bestias saltar contra el, quien espero antes de dar un gran salto y empezar a volar aleteando ligeramente sus brazos, antes de aterrizar dando unos cortes a una de esas bestias y atravezando a otra.

-Dos Werewolf menos, faltan ocho-Dijo como esquivo a uno de ellos y corrio hacia ellos tratando de cortarlos, salta lanzandose sobre uno tirandolo al suelo, atravesando su pecho con su mano.-Otro menos, quedan siete, pero no perdere mas mi tiempo-Tomo la palanca izquierda del cinturon y la giro.

 **[VIOLENT FEATHER]**

Empezo a volar haciendo circulos alrededor de lo Werewolfs, como se detuvo y movio sus manos lanzando sus plumas contra el grupo, haciendolos desintegrarse todos, una silueta se veia a lo lejos, se dio la vuelta alejandose antes de girar la cabeza viendolo de reojo y soltar.

-Tendre que decirle a ella que Nevermore esta en movimiento y no parece tener intencion de cooperar.-Dice como desaparece en las sombras.

* * *

Mientras con el chico.

El simplemente volvio a su forma humana, y se quito el cinturon, tomo una manzana mordiendola y empezo a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

* * *

Ya en vale.

Se veia al chico caminando mirando hacia los lados, antes de ver un cartel 'Posada Nevada, la mejor de todo Vale' la leyo y entro.

-Tienen habitacion disponibles?-Pregunta el chico hacia una señora en el mostrador, sacando tres Liens.

-Tienes suerte chico, es la ultima-Dice la señora como toma esos Liens-Que escribo?-Dice tomando una lista de las habitacion, mientras le dio las llaves antes de tomar un boligrafo.

-Nev, solo Nev-Dice como la señora lo escribio.

-Habitacion 10-Dice como Nev le agradece y sube una escaleras al fondo de la habitacion.

* * *

Ya en la habitacion.

Nev simplemente miro toda la habitacion, antes de echarse en la cama.

-Bueno, ahora que actue no hay vuelta atras, solo me queda ir hacia alla-Dice como desde la cama tenia una vista perfecta de la ventana, en la cual se reflejaba la Academia Beacon-Pero tengo que tener cuidado, nadie debe saber lo que soy... Nadie debe saber mi secreto, nadie debe saber... Que soy un Grimm.-Dice como sus ojos brillan y la escena se desvanecia en la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente, 3 AM.

Nev salio del edificio y chasqueo los dedos dos veces, como los ojos de el y del cinturon brillaron otra vez de rojo antes de que el cinturon soltara:

 **[GRIMMER!]**

Un monton de huesos aparecieron creando de la nada una motocicleta con tema de Cuervo, siendo asi un cuervo con las alas a los lados pegadas, una mascara de Nevermore con dos manubrios a los lados en su delantera y ambas ruedas parecian estar sostenidas por manos negras con garras. Pero esta no duro mucho asi ya que un manto azul aparecio cubriendo cada rastro de cuervo que tenia la motocicleta. Se subio a ella y esta se auto-encendio, luego acelero, dirigiendose a ningun punto.

(Add This Will be the Day TV Size)

This will be the day we've waited for.

Se ve a Nev mirando hacia la 'Camara', antes de ver hacia un espejo en el cual aparece un Nevermore reflejado.

This will be the day we open up the door.

Se ve a un Ursa rompiendo una puerta, antes de girarase y ver un espejo en el cual se veia una silueta humana.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Nev, con su cinturon puesto antes de que sus ojos brillaran de forma amenazante.

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Se ve a un DeathStalker, atacando con su aguijon a un Nevermore, el cual le lanzaba sus plumas. Antes de que un Ursa se lanzara encima del DeathStalker, antes de que la imagen se congelara y empezara a girar, convirtiendose en una extraña esfera de colores: Blanco, negro y rojo, extrañamente un par de manos aparecieron para aplastar la esfera la cual se agrieto antes de soltar una luz oscura, y dejaba salir lo que parecian espiritus de las pequeñas grietas.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Una silueta humana sonriendo de forma demente y con ojos rojos, con unos toques plateados, negros y magenta, antes de ponerse el mismo cinturon que Nev. Extrañamente esta silueta desaparecio como si nunca hubiera existido, con Nev viendo hacia el sitio donde estaba la silueta.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

Un Death Stalker en un paramo oscuro antes de ver a varios Werewolf quienes soltaban un humo negro, antes de cambiarse a siluetas humanas, antes que frente a ellos cayeran varios cinturones. Despues de eso un Boartusk y King Taijitu se movieron hacia los lados del Dath Stalker antes de que se escucharan aullidos de fondo.

In time, your heart will open minds,

Nev sonriendo antes de caminar hacia Ruby, antes de darle un abrazo por los hombros y sonreirle, mientras las demas del Team RWBY solo miraban, Weiss sin interes, Blake sonrio ligeramente y Yang de forma picara.

A story will be told,

Un hombre adelante de una tumba mientras llovia se veia encima de la tumba un cinturon, que se volvia arena de forma lenta que salia volando con el viento.

And victory is in a simple soul.

Se veia a Nev girando la palanca del cinturon mientras se daba la vuelta y movia su cara hacia la izquierda, como si mirara la camara de reojo, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera solo una silueta en un fondo negro, la silueta era una cabeza de cuervo donde estaba antes la cara de Nev, las manos extendidas con las capas unidas a las manos como si fueran alas.

Luego la silueta desaparecio y las palabras 'GRIMM RIDERS' aparecio.

(Terminar This Will be the Day TV Size)

En el proximo, Grimm Riders:

Se veia a Nev en un restaurante, antes de ver a un reloj, 7 AM. Toma un sorbo de su bebida, antes dejar los Liens en la mesa y retirarse.

Luego se vio a una chica de vestido negro, cabello negro con toques rojizos y una caperuza roja.

-Bonita caperuza-Dice la voz de Nev.

-Gracias-Dice la chica-Ruby Rose-Le dice Ruby.

-Nev-Responde Nev viendola fijamente.

Despues se vio a Nev en su Grimmer junto a Ruby quien se sostenia de Nev, con un casco en su cabeza a diferencia de Nev quien solo se reia en voz baja, y Ruby quien apretaba a Nev ya que podia escucharlo y tambien por que nunca habia estado en una moto.

Despues de eso se ve a Nev y Ruby despidiendose, ambos sonriendo.

Despues aparecio una escena de Ruby en un campo contra un monton de Werewolfs, antes de que un extraño Werewolf se acercara junto a otros tres lo que los hacia tan extraños era que eran mas humanoides y llevaban un cinturon como el de Nev.

-Eliminar-Dijeron los 4 Werewolfs humanoides al unisono como Ruby se sorprendio al escucharlos hablar

-No permitire que hieran a Ruby-Dice Nev al ver los Werewolfs humanoides desde una lejania considerable con el cinturon puesto y su mano en la palanca izquierda- **Grimm-** Dice girando la palanca, transformandose, soltando el humo y la explosion tipicas de su transformacion.

-Alejate-Grita Ruby al Nev/Nevermore con su arma en mano apuntandole con la parte pistola-Aun no entiendo por que me salvaste ni que eres, lo unico que se es que eres un Grimm y que eres peligroso, te dejare ir nada mas por que me salvaste.-Dice como Nev/Nevermore le da un vistazo antes de decir.

-Yo no soy un simple Grimm, yo soy Grimm Rider-Gira la palanca derecha.

 **[GRIMMER!]**

Aparece el Grimmer en su forma de cuervo, como desplega su alas y Nev/Nevermore se monta en ella y sale volando en ella, con Ruby viendolo alejandose.

Luego se ve a Ruby, junto a Nev en una pantalla de esas que se dividen en el centro, ambos viendo por la ventana.

Episodio 1. El cuervo en la oscuridad y la pequeña Rosa Ruby


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. El cuervo en la obscuridad y la pequeña Rosa Ruby.

En Vale.

Se veia a Nev subido en su Grimmer antes de estacionarla en frente de un restaurante, habia ido hacia el bosque para destruir alguno Werewolfs, quedandose hasta que fueran las 7 AM, entro en el restaurante compro un desayuno, una bebida y empezo a comer, mientras veia a un televisor que habia cerca.

-En mas noticias se han encontrado rastros de Nevermore, ademas de eso se han dicho sobre avistamientos de Nevermore, en los bosques cercanos se encuentran señales de plumas de Nevermore-Dice una señora en el imagenes de las escenas y las plumas de Nevermore aparecian.-Aun no esta claro que hace un Nevermore tan cerca del Reino asi que es mejor tener cuidado, volvemos contigo Mack-Dice como aparecia un hombre.

-Tambien se ha avistado al ladron Roman Torchwich, se dice que ha estado robando tiendas de Dust-Dice como Nev dejo de prestar atencion se levanto, pago y salio del restaurante, subio a su moto y arranco, mientras conducia se distrajo un poco y no logro notar a una persona, por suerte logro detenerse antes de chocar.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado-Dice la persona, que luego se revelo como una chica de cabello Negro con puntas rojas, ojos plateados, un vestido negro con unos minis cordones en su abdomen ademas de eso ese vestido estaba aponpado en la parte de la falda, una caperuza roja sostenida por dos pequeñas cruzes a los lados, un cinturon plateado con un broche en el lado derecho con forma de rosa, justo al lado derecho de su cuerpo estaba una cajita tambien plateado, unas botas negras.

-Perdon, no estaba prestando atencion... Bonita Caperuza-Dijo Nev.

-Gracias-Dice la chica-Ruby Rose-Dice Ruby.

-Nev-Dice Nev.

-Bueno... Podrias decirme donde queda este sitio-Dice Ruby mostrandole un papel con una direccion.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, como disculpa por casi golpearte-Dice Nev dandole a Ruby un casco.

-Emmm... Ok, gracias.-Dice Ruby.

Despues se vio a Nev en su Grimmer junto a Ruby quien se sostenia de Nev por la cintura de el, con el casco en su cabeza a diferencia de Nev quien solo se reia en voz baja, y Ruby quien apretaba a Nev ya que podia escucharlo y tambien por que nunca habia estado en una moto. Luego Nev llego hacia el sitio dejo a Ruby en el sitio.

-Dejame acompañarte no vaya a ser que te pierdas-Dice Nev como Ruby hizo un puchero, el cual ocasiono que Nev se sonrojara un poco y sonriera.

-Bueno, ok-Dice Ruby como mantuvo el puchero y entro a la tienda, como compro algunas cosas y despues salio junto a Nev, quien vio la hora, 1 PM.

-Quieres ir a comer?-Pregunta Nev

-Si por que no-Dice Ruby subiendo de nuevo a la moto, como conducieron hasta una simple cafeteria compraron algo simple y empezaron a comer.

-Y que haces en Vale?-Pregunta Nev como da un pequeño mordisco justo despues de decir eso.

-Pues... me despido de mi hermana Yang que va a Beacon este año... Yo estoy en Signal a un año para poder ira Beacon-Dijo Ruby simplemente.

-Vas a Signal?-Pregunta Nev un poco incredulo.

-Si... Algun problema?-Dijo Ruby haciendo un puchero.

-No ninguno... Y que quieres ser cazadora?-Pregunta Nev sonriendo.

-Si-Dice Ruby esperanzada.

-Quieres matar monstruos... Es extraño no muchos quieren hacer el bien y menos como Cazadores, normalmente si alguien quiere hacer el bien va a la policia o algo asi-Dice Nev aun sonriendo.

-Ya lo se pero... Es que los cazadores son mas romanticos-Dice Ruby como parecia estar apunto de gritar.

-Jaja... Que divertida eres Ruby, yo por mi parte estoy aqui por que ire a Beacon-Dice Nev, como recordo lo que hizo...

* * *

 _Flashback._

Se veia a Nev con lentes especiales que ademas de un vidrio unas partes con circulos con mini cristales, los cuales movio tratando de falsificar los papeles... Como se le cayo la tinta...

-Oh, Vamos!-Grita Nev.

 _End Flashback._

* * *

-Vas! Digo... Vas a ir a Beacon?-Exclamo ligeramente lo primero pero luego se calmo-Que suerte tienes como quisiera poder ir, me falta un año para ir a Beacon-Dice como baja la mirada.

-Algo me dice que podrias tener esa suerte...-Dice Nev sonriendo tratando de animarla.

-Nah! Ya me resigne, lo cual es triste pues como dije antes mi hermana ira a Beacon este año-Dice Ruby como termino de comer al igual que Nev, Ruby al parecer queria pagar su parte.

-Permiteme-Dice Nev como paga ambos.

-A la proxima pago yo...-Dice Ruby con una sonrisa y un mini puchero.

-Ok, ok, es una promesa-Dice Nev con una sonrisa-Quieres que te lleve a casa?-Pregunta Nev.

-En realidad no-Dice Ruby-Me estoy quedando con mi hermana en un sitio de por aqui.

-No en serio no hay ningun problema-Dice como Ruby quien no sabia que mas decir para negarse simplemente dejo que el la llevara.

* * *

Al llegar.

Se veia a Ruby bajando del Grimmer junto a Nev.

-Bueno adios-Se despidieron Nev y Ruby ambos con una gran sonrisa, Nev se va en su moto con Ruby viendolo alejarse.

-Y ese quien era, sis?-Pregunta Yang quien habia precenciado todo.

-Solo... Solo es alguien-Dice Ruby quien se sonrojo al ver a Yang aparecer de la nada.

-Aww, mi hermanita al fin hizo un amigo... Y quien sabe tal vez termine en algo mas.-Dijo Yang aumentando el sonrojo de Ruby.

-Yang!-Grito Ruby avergonzada.

-Jaja, ya, ya Ruby-Dijo Yang despeinandole un poco el cabello a Ruby.

-Yang!-Exclamo Ruby sonriendo un poco.

* * *

Mientras en Vale.

Nev conducia su moto pensando en su tarde con Ruby.

-Eso fue interesante-Penso Nev sonriendo como se dirigio hacia el bosque en el cual normalmente estaba destruyendo Grimms, se bajo del Grimmer el cual se transformo en huesos que salieron volando por los aires hacia algun lugar, empezo a caminar adentrandose en la penumbra del bosque mientras veia la nieve caer.

* * *

Mientras con Ruby.

-Mmmm... Esto esta muy aburrido, que puedo hacer... Ya se!...Deberia darle una visita a la tumba de Mama, no es como si fuera muy seguido.-Dice como se coloca su caperuza, poniendose la capucha sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Con Nev.

El estaba cortando con sus garras a un grupo de Werewolfs antes de notar, en la cima de una montaña una silueta humanoide. Inmediatamente ajusto su vista para poder ver de que se trataba para ver a Ruby rezando frente a una tumba.

-Que hace Ruby aqui a estas horas-Dice Nev como la Luna se posiciono detras de el, antes de ver a un reloj en su mano, 7:49 PM.

Nev mientras la veia, empezaba a preocuparse hasta que noto a que Ruby iba alejandose antes de notar instinto asesino emanando de los lugares al rededor de Ruby... En eso lo supo, Ruby estaba siendo rodeado por Grimms... En eso Nev se subio a la montaña pir el lado mas cercano que vio, escalandola, hasta lograr ver a una Ruby frente a un gran grupo de Werewolfs, antes de notar tres Werewolfs acercandose por delante del grupo, se veian mas humanoides, su cabeza era la de un lobo con la mascara de un Werewolf en su cara, las garras en sus manos estaban de un tamaño mas moderado pero lucian extremadamente filosas, en su espalda una hilera de huesos bajado por lo que se veia como su espina dorsal, de esa espina unos huesos salian corneados, estos no eran muy largos, su cuerpo era negro en su mayoria, garas en su piernas, en su cintura un cinturon como el de Nev estaba puesto, los ojos del cinturon ademas de tener el rojo de siempre, tenia un poco de negro.

-Eliminar-Dijeron los Werewolfs humanoides en perfecta sincronia, sorprendiendo a Ruby por completo.

-No puedo permitir que esos Werewolfs Riders hieran a Ruby-Dijo Nev colocandose el cinturon-Al parecer ella hace mas Grimm Riders, debe haber logrado perfeccionar los Grimm Drivers-Dijo Nev colocando su mano izquierda en la palanca izquierda- **Grimm** -Dice Nev girandola.

 **[NEVERMORE!]**

Se transformo en su forma Grimm y alzo el vuelo aterizando donde estaban Ruby y los Werewolfs.

-Tu...-Dijeron los Werewolfs al unisono-Si te metes ahora... Pues nosotros te borraremos-Dijeron los Werewolfs antes de dar un aullido como todos los Werewolfs salieron al ataque.

-Tu-Dijo Nev/Nevermore a Ruby-Ve por los normales, yo me encargo de los que tienen cinturon.-Dijo como su voz se volvia un poco de ultratumba, Ruby solo asintio, dando un salto en el aire como Nev/Nevermore emprendio vuelo contra los Werewolfs Riders, tomandolos por los hombros y brazos a los tres, usando su manos y pies para alejarlos de los otros Werewolfs, antes de soltarlos dejandolos caer-Aqui podremos luchar en paz.-Dijo Nev/Nevermore como cerro su mano antes de abrirla otra vez.

Los Werewolfs Riders cargaron hacia Nev/Nevermore antes de que el diera un giro esquivando al primero, el segundo se acerco antes de colocarse de a Cuatro, por lo que Nev simplemente salto usando su espalda como trampolin, el ultimo de ellos corrio de a Cuatro dando un salto, como Nev no vio eso venir recibio un golpe directo en su brazo el cual solto un pequeño pedazo de el que se desintegro rapidamente.

-Luchar contra otros Riders es mas complicado de lo que pense-Dijo Nev/Nevermore como esquivo un ataque que le llegaba por la espalda dando un salto giratorio de espaldas, como uno de los Werewolf Riders salto tratando de alcanzar a Nev/Nevermore quien solo extendio sus alas soltando plumas por donde iba tapando su vista, antes de notar a otro de los Werewolf Riders correr hacia el saltando sobre el tirandolo al suelo con la mano de el Werewolf Rider sobre su cuello, Nev/Nevermore entonces lo vio y uso su brazo para golpearlo en el estomago haciendolo quitarse de encima de el, Nev/Nevermore se levanto y emprendio vuelo, tomando a uno de los Werewolf Riders en su mano, como lo lanzo al suelo y le clavo unas plumas atravezando su cuerpo y el suelo debajo de el, dejando al Werewolf Rider como queso Suizo, el cual empezo a soltar humo negro como Nev/Nevermore giro la palanca derecha.

 **[VIOLENT PUNISH!]**

Sono del Driver como Nev/Nevermore atraveso al Werewolf Rider en la cintura rompiendo el cinturon y atravesando su pelvis y partiendolo a la mitad, los otros Werewolf Riders se detuvieron al ver esto, Nev/Nevermore miro a su mano cubierta de algo negro que se desintegraba antes de ver a su mano ya sin esa "sangre" de Werewolf Riders.

-Solo faltan ustedes dos-Dice Nev/Nevermore como empieza a volar, antes de caer en picada contra los dos Werewolf Riders quienes retrocedieron despues de que las manos/garras de Nev/Nevermore los cortaran, los Werewolfs Riders saltaron despues como sus pechos se desintegraron un poco, tirando a Nev/Nevermore al suelo como ambos tomaron su brazo izquierdo y lo arranquaron como este se desintegraba.

-Ah!-Grita Nev/Nevermore del dolor, como su brazo se empezaba a reformar pero Nev/Nevermore sabia que esto iba a tomar su tiempo.

Nev/Nevermore empezo a detener los ataques de los Werewolf Riders con su Capa/alas cubriendose de cada ataque, como lanzo un corte hacia uno de los Werewolfs Riders, cortandole un brazo.

-Para que veas como se siente perder un brazo-Dice Nev/Nerrmore moviendo su reformado brazo izquierdo, antes de volver a volar como giro la palanca derecha.

 **[VIOLENT FEATHER!]**

Lanzo un monton de plumas que atravesaron a uno de los Werewolf Riders como lo destruyo, mientras que el otro, el que aun tenia sus dos brazos, giro por el suelo y salio del camino del ataque, este ultimo Werewolf Rider corrio hacia Nev/Nevermore como ambos chocaban las garas de su manos como espadas, antes de que el Werewolf Rider aprovechara una distraccion de parte de Nev/Nevermore dando un patada con la parte trasera de su pie derecho por las partes del tobillo, en esta tenia algunos huesos que se alargaron y atravesaran la espalda de Nev/Nevermore tirandolo al suelo pero Nev/Nevermore aprovecho el hecho de que es un "cuervo" usando un hueso en su talon como lo clavo en uno de los pies del Werewolf Rider quien aullo del dolor como Nev/Neermore jalo su pie de forma brusca cortandole su pie lo cual lo hizo caer aunque el Werewolf Rider entonces salto como Nev/Nevermore alzo el vuelo giro su palanca derecha.

 **[VIOLENT DRILL!]**

Su cuerpo empezo a Girar como lo uso como un taladro atravesando el cuerpo del Werewolf Rider dejandole un agujero en el cuerpo.

-Hah, hah-Respiraba Nev/Nevermore-Odio esto es cansado, y me marea ese Violent Drill...-Dijo como siguio respirando, despues de recuperarse de ese pequeño mareo se dirigio a donde esta Ruby quien estaba parada con la luna detras de ella con su guadaña en una pose y cabezas de Werewolf, balas alrededor de ella.

-Alejate!-Grita Ruby apuntando a Nev/Nevermore-No se por que me salvaste, solo se que eres un Grimm y eso te hace peligroso, te dejare ir esta vez por que me salvaste.-Dijo Ruby quien desde lejos vio lo que paso ente Nev/Nevermore y los Werewolfs Riders.

-No soy cualquier Grimm...-Dijo Nev/Nevermore-Soy un Grimm Rider-Dijo Nev/Nevermore como giro la palanca izquierda.

 **[GRIMMER!]**

Sono del Driver como su Grimmer aparecio en su forma de Cuervo con las alas extendidas, como Nev/Nevermore se monto y se fue volando en la Grimmer.

-Espera!-Grito Ruby pero Nev/Nevermore se fue.-Buenooooo... Y ahora que?-Se pregunto Ruby, sabiendo que nadie le creeria esto, como se fue del sitio.

* * *

Ya unas horas despues.

Nev estaba en su habitacion de hotel pensando.

-Sabia, que algo asi no funcionaria-Penso Nev sobre el y Ruby, como la pantalla se mostro como una de esas pantallas Dividida mostrando a Nev y a Ruby ambos viendo por la ventana.

(This Will be the Day de 1 min.)

This will be the day we've waited for.

Se ve a Nev mirando hacia la 'Camara', antes de ver hacia un espejo en el cual aparece un Nevermore reflejado.

This will be the day we open up the door.

Se ve a un Ursa rompiendo una puerta, antes de girarase y ver un espejo en el cual se veia una silueta humana.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Nev, con su cinturon puesto antes de que sus ojos brillaran de forma amenazante.

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Se ve a un DeathStalker, atacando con su aguijon a un Nevermore, el cual le lanzaba sus plumas. Antes de que un Ursa se lanzara encima del DeathStalker, antes de que la imagen se congelara y empezara a girar, convirtiendose en una extraña esfera de colores: Blanco, negro y rojo, extrañamente un par de manos aparecieron para aplastar la esfera la cual se agrieto antes de soltar una luz oscura, y dejaba salir lo que parecian espiritus de las pequeñas grietas.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Una silueta humana sonriendo de forma demente y con ojos rojos, con unos toques plateados, negros y magenta, antes de ponerse el mismo cinturon que Nev. Extrañamente esta silueta desaparecio como si nunca hubiera existido, con Nev viendo hacia el sitio donde estaba la silueta.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

Un Death Stalker en un paramo oscuro antes de ver a varios Werewolf quienes soltaban un humo negro, antes de cambiarse a siluetas humanas, antes que frente a ellos cayeran varios cinturones. Despues de eso un Boartusk y King Taijitu se movieron hacia los lados del Dath Stalker antes de que se escucharan aullidos de fondo.

In time, your heart will open minds,

Nev sonriendo antes de caminar hacia Ruby, antes de darle un abrazo por los hombros y sonreirle, mientras las demas del Team RWBY solo miraban, Weiss sin interes, Blake sonrio ligeramente y Yang de forma picara.

A story will be told,

Un hombre adelante de una tumba mientras llovia se veia encima de la tumba un cinturon, que se volvia arena de forma lenta que salia volando con el viento.

And victory is in a simple soul.

Se veia a Nev girando la palanca del cinturon mientras se daba la vuelta y movia su cara hacia la izquierda, como si mirara la camara de reojo, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera solo una silueta en un fondo negro, la silueta era una cabeza de cuervo donde estaba antes la cara de Nev, las manos extendidas con las capas unidas a las manos como si fueran alas.

Luego la silueta desaparecio y las palabras 'GRIMM RIDERS' aparecio.

En el Proximo Grimm Riders:

Se veia a Nev caminando por Vale como nota una persona con capucha negra, asi que comienza a seguirlo.

-Tu... Solo eres una desgracia...-Se escucho como el encapuchado movia un poco la capucha en la parte de su cintura mostrando un Driver- **Grimm** -Se ve una explosion y a Nev tapandose la cara.

Se muestra a un Nev/Nevermore y a un DeathStalker Humanoide

-Hasta ahora solo te niegas lo que siempre debiste ser-Se oyo como un Ursa Humanoide se mostro luchando junto a Nev/Nevermore contra el DeathStalker.

Se ven a Nev/Nevermore, al Death Stalker humanoide y al Ursa humanoide cada uno en un Grimmer, siendo la moto de Nev, como rl Ursa montaba una cuatrimoto y el Death Stalker un Escorpion que era como una cuatrimoto y un auto... En realidad era como un Escorpion robotico.

-Me temo que hasta aqui llegas-Se escucho de un sitio como se ve al Death Stalker moviendo su mano hacia Nev apunto de atravesarlo.

-Ruby Rose, tienes ojos plateados.-Se escucho como la pantalla mostro el titulo "GRIMM RIDERS" y el titulo del Chapter:

Chapter Venenoso, Ruby, y el Oso se muestra.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okyu... Para el Guest, si quiso volver... Pues... No te preocupes tengo ideas... Ideas a montones... Con Riders Originales, Inventados y Riders que no son Riders... O algo asi, en realidad serian como Mashin Chaser... Y en cualquier caso... Espero que les guste Grimm Riders, disfruten!**! **Busco alguien que me ayude a hacer una version en ingles, please.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Venenoso, El oso se muestra y** **Ruby**.

Por las calles de Vale

Nev caminaba por la calle libremente, como entro a una libreria, tomo varios montones de libros se sento en una mesilla y empezo a leerlos uno por uno. En cuanto termino de leer, miro a su reloj 6:55 PM. Nev se levanto, y se monto en su Grimmer, acelero como fue al hotel, subio a su habitacion y miro por la ventana un rato a algunas de las personas que caminaban, algunos simplemente caminaban hacia casa, como vio a alguien viniendo balanceandose en su caminar, totalmente Borracho, eso era algo que Nev no entendia con un mundo tan hermoso por que necesitaban el alcohol, el sabia apreciar todo esto, ya que el Grimm Abbys (Asi le dire al palacio de Salem y alrededores) no era hermoso, todo era caos, destruccion, desastre, ese lugar estaba cubierto por oscuridad, muerte y desolacion, les daria el credito de beber si hubieran visto el Grimm Abbys(Pronunciacion: Eibbys), siguiendo su vista en las calles, logro ver entre las penumbras del bosque a una sombra, parecida a un Werewolf pero algo mas grande. Mito fijamente a la sombra la cual simplemente se fue. Nev tomo su "Caperuza", poniendosela y saliendo para alcanzar a aquella sombra. Ya para cuando llego al bosque quedo en un claro vacio los arboles dejaban un circulo, la luz de la luna bañaba ese circulo. Como Nev veia a los alrededores, y dio unos pasos, a si espalda una sombra cayo, esa sombra cargo contra Nev quien dio un giro pero sintio una patada en su estomago, escupio un poco, como llego a ver aquella sombra, era alguien mas alto que el, llevaba una capucha, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, atravez de la capucha unos ojos rojos podian ser vistos, pequeños brillos verde toxico se vio junto a el rojo sangre de sus ojos.

-Asumo que ella te envio-Dice Nev quitando un poco de su saliva de su boca.

-Asumes bien, desgracia-Dice el encapuchado, como lo miraba de muerte.

-Desgracia? Tu y yo sabemos que no soy el unico del lado contrario-Dice Nev.

-Puede que ellos no esten con la Ama pero no ayudan a los humanos-Dice el encapuchado-Pero aun asi, eres una simple desgracia para los Grimm-Dice el encapuchado como una cola de escorpion se asoma por su espalda, carga hacia Nev quien le da una patada pero justo antes de impactar el encapuchado enredo su cola en la pierna de Nev y lo lanzo lejos, Nev uso sus pies para usar un arbol como trampolin, como se lsnzo hacia el encapuchado golpeandolo es su estomago, el encapuchado lanzo un golpe lateral con su pierna, Nev dio un salto esquivandolo, el encapucahdo lo golpeo de un puñetazo, Nev lo detuvo con su ante pie (Entre el tobillo y la rodilla), luego lanzo una patsda en la cara de el aun en el aire golpesndolo impulsandose a si mismo hacia atras, despues esquivo un ataque de la cola del encapuchado, despues le dio una palma en el lado de su cola, como ls hizo echarse un poco hacia el lado, corrio hacia el encapuchado mientras entablaban una batalla del puños, despues el encapuchado empujo a Nev.

-Ya lo dije una vez y lo dire de nuevo... Eres una desgracia para los Grimm-Mueve un poco su capucha, mostrando un Grimm Driver en su cintura- **Grim** **m-** Dijo el encspuchado girando la palanca izquierda, como los ojos del cinturon se pintaron de rojo con una esquina Verde Toxico hubo una explosion de humo y energía.

 **[DEATHSTALKER!]**

Su cuerpo era negro con plaquetas de hueso blancas con marcas rojas, en su pecho espalda, sus manos tenian braseras con unos picos que recordaban a tenazas, su cabeza recordaba a un escorpion, con un aguijon como su fuera una coleta de caballo pero pegada en la parte de atras de su cabeza, con el aguijon asomandose,

-Entonces nos pondremos serios, **Grimm.**

 **[NEVERMORE!]**

Se transformo en Nevermore/Nev como ataco al Deathstalker/Encapuchado, con sus garras, el Deathstalker/Encapuchado esquivo el ataque como despues lo colpeo con la mano usando sus aguijones/pinzad cual garras, golpeo el lado de su cuerpo dejandolo con cortes en todos lados, Nevermore/Nev empezo a darle patadas en su lado usando el hueso en su talon atravesandolo en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, despues de eso usando su cola el Deathstalker/Encapuchado detuvo el pie de Nevermore/Nev y usando su mano empezo a atravesar un poco el cuerpo de Nevermore/Nev dejando marcas em todo su estomago.

-Tu crees que con ser un Grimm estaras a la par-Dice Deathstalker/Encapuchado-Nuestros cuerpos son como el de los humanos junto a nuestros rasgos pero lo malo de eso es los puntos que la armadura no cubre, mi armadura puede ser mayor que la tuya pero tu no lo sabes, el hecho de que debes convertirte a ti mismo en una maquina letal, entrenarte, ya que el instinto te sirve con Grimms notmales pero no contra nosotros los Grimm Riders somos armas letales que solo se comparsn entre nosotros mismos, y los Plateados...-Dice el Deathstalker/Encapuchado pateando su estomago haciendolo girar, depues empezo a pisar si cabeza.

* * *

En un lugar cercano.

-Tch... Ese chico creyo que podria contra alguien de tal nivel... Si que es iluso-Dice un hombre con ojos rojos sangre una parte de sus ojos un azul oscuro cual cielo nocturno, llevaba uns camisa negra, encims de esa una camisa de leñador. o a cusdros, un jean Negro azulado, un cabello negro no muy largo, por su lado derecho un mechon blanco cayo por fuera del estilo de su cabello no muy largo pero no muy corto.-Tch! Y ahora me toca salvarlo, deberia dejarlo morir, pero en este momento Deathstalker es mas importante, **Grimm** -Dice como toma un Driver se lo pone y lo activa, los ojos de este se pintaron de rojo sangre con la esquina azul oscuro, el humo y la explosion de transformacion se hizo presente.

 **[URSA!]**

Su cuerpo cambio a uno negro con plaquetas de hueso en el pecho y en la espalda, en sus manos placas grandes con forma de gema con garras saliendo de esta (Estilo las manos de WarGreymon), garras en sus pies un poco alargadas, en su cintura, el cinturon aun presente, su cabeza era la de un oso con marcas rojos. Sus ojos eran rojos sangre con las esquinas Azul oscuro. El Ursa dejo escapar un rugido como dio un salto cayendo cerca de Nevermore/Nev y el Deathstalker/Encapuchado, quienes lo vieron.

-Otros mas-Dice Nevermore/Nev viendo a Ursa/Desconocido.-Vengan ahora contra mi, no tengo miedo de ustedes.

- **Callate chico** -Dijo Ursa/Desconocido como su voz sonaba distorcionada- **Vengo a Ayudarte, pero te recomiendo perder esa arrogacia antes de que te maten-**

-Dice Ursa/Desconocido viendo fijamente a Nevermore/Nev, como el se lanzo hacia Deathstalker/Encapuchado dando un giro con todo su cuerpo, haciendo un corto vertical en el pecho de Deathstalker/Encapuchado, entonces Nevermore/Nev lanzo sus plumas hacia Deathstalker/Encapuchado, Ursa/Desconocido dio un giro por el suelo esquivandolas- **TEN MAS CUIDADO NIÑO!** -Grita Ursa/Desconocido como ve a Deathstalker/Encapuchado dar un giro esquivando la mayoria de las plumas pero unas pocss tozaron su brazo izquierdo, como Ursa/Desconocido salto rapidamente haciendo varios cortes horizontales y Verticales atra vez de su pecho. como lo pateo con el talon en su costado siendo recibido por Nevermore/Nev quien uso sus dedos/garras dandole cortes en su brazo, como lo termino de notar, en su pecho llevaba una armadura por esa razon sus ataques no tenian tanto efecto, como esquivo un aguijon que se dirigio a el, ese Aguijon toco una de sus alas por solo un segundo como la ala parecio msrchitarse y caer al suelo con la plumas hechas pedazos.

-Espero que te guste mi veneno-Dijo Deathstalker/Encapuchado malicioso como Uramsa uso sus brazos y tomo su cola, Nevermore/Nev entendiendo el mensaje lanzo unas plumas de su otra ala atravezando su cola cortandola-Agh! Ustedes...!-Diro la palanca derecha.

 **[VIOLENT BREAK!]**

Deathstalker/Encapuchado se coloco en pose de combate como unas pinzas aparecieron en sus manos.

-Agh!-Grita cargando.

 **[VIOLENT FEATHER!]**

 **[VIOLENT SLASH!]**

Nevermore/Nev lanzo una cantidad de plumas pero no eran muchas, mientras que Ursa/Desconocido solo corrio entre las plumas como si las usara de escudo, dio un salto como dejo que las plumas le dieran, despues de eso cargo hacia el apunto de lanzar un corte como Deathstalker/Encapuchado usa sus pinzas deteniendo ambos brazos, arrancandole uno el cual se auto repuso en un segundo, y lo uzo para cortarle las manos.

 **[VIOLENT PUNISH!]**

Exxlamaron los Drivers de Nev y Ursa/Desconocido, como Ursa/Desconocido salto atravesando el Dethdtalker en el brazo ya que este habia esquivado como Nevermore/Nev tomo a Deathstalker/Encapuchado por el cuello antes de atravesar mayor parte de la armadura de su pecho, estuvo apunto de volverlo a apuñalar en el Driver y en su cintura pero su cola recien regenerada detuvo el golpe como el Deatstalker/Encapuchado llamo a su Grimmer. Justo al ver eso Ursa/Desconocido lo llamo.

 **[GRIMMER!]**

Un gran grupo de huesos aparecio y estos se convirtieton en una cuatrimoto con tema de oso, los manubrios en la cabeza, sus ruedas eran grandes estilo todoterreno. En cambio el Grimmer de Deathstslker/Encapuchado era una especie de Robot escorpion, que luego, se doblo msgicsmente en una motocicleta con dos ruedas, las pinzas se doblaron y se pusieron abiertas a los lados traseros de esta, su cabeza era solo una version de la cabeza del robot doblada, con lss boquillas como manubrios, la cola de aquel robot se levantaba dando forma de espaldar. Ambos aceleraron como Nevermore se quedo ahi un segundo viendolos alejandose.

 **[GRIMMER!]**

La Grimmer de Nevermore/Nev, aterrizo como se monto y esta dejo que sus ojos rojos brillaran como los ojos del Grimm Driver y los de Nevermore/Nev brillaron sincronisadamente como del Never Grimmer (Es el nombre de su Grimmer) salio un cuchillo como Nevermore/Nev lo tomo.

-A pesar de se Grimms en algunos casos asi necesitamos armas-Dice Nevermore/Nev como Deathstalker/Encapuchado obtuvo un Estoque, el Ursa/Desconocido obtuvo... Nada, ya que su Grimmer puso a sus lados unas Gattlings las cuales giraron un poco, en ese momento los tres se detuvieron haciendo un pequeño derrape y despues giraron viendose de frente como los tres aceleraron como , Nevermore/Nev hizo que las alas del Grimmer se desplegaran, como volo por los aires esquivando un ataque de Deathstalker/Encapuchado de si estoque como su cola ataco a Ursa/Desconocido quien uso sus garras para detener la cola quedando su cola entre el espacio de las garras como la gattling mas cercana a Deathstalker/Encapuchado empezo a disparar, golpeando su cola, como esta perdio dureza y Ursa/Desconocido se la corto rompiendola, como Deathstalker/Encapuchado grito un poco, despues pego un salto, su Grimmer tomo la forma robotica de antes, siendo un escorpion del tamaño de un Deathstalker normal. Entonces Nevermore/Nev descendio dandole un corte a Deathstalker/Encapuchado mientras este estaba en el aire como despues Ursa/Desconocido dio un salto, Nevermore/Nev golpeo a Deathstalker/Encapuchado lanzandolo hacia Ursa/Desconocido quien lo tomo se puso encima de el en el aire y lo atraveso con sus garras tirandolo encima de su Grimmer, Ursa/Desconocido dio un gran giro cayendo justo en el suelo de pie, empezaron una gran lucha, puños y patadas se daban entre ellos como la Cola de Deathstalker/Encapuchado se regenero.

- **Me largo, esto no creo que termine pero aun asi voy a vover y cuando lo haga, Deathstalker Grimm Rider, te acabare a ti y luego a tu ama** -Dice Ursa/Desconocido escapando en su Grimmer, como Nevermore/Nev disparo sus alas contra Deathstalker/Encapuchado y miro al Ursa/Desconocido desapareciendo entre el bosque, como una lluvis empezo y la luna rota siendo ocultada por las nubes dejando su luz caer en ambos Grimm Riders, como Nevermore/Nev lanzo una patada hacia el golpeando su pecho en donde uno de los agujeros que dejaron las garras del Ursa Rider, como ls cola de Deathstalker/Encapuchado atraveso uno de esos agujeros picando a Nevermore/Nev como este se encogio del dolor sosteniendo su estomago su cuerpo empezaba a fallar como Deathstalker/Encapuchado tomo su hombro.

-Me temo qud hasta aqui has llegado, como mueve su mano apunto de atravesarlo, como un mar de balas lo golpeo, Deathstalker/Encapuchado vio a todos lados.

* * *

En otro lado.

 **-Considera esto un regalo, chico-Dice Ursa/Desconocido, como si transformacion se va y su Grimmef desaparecio en el aire, quedando ese desconocido alejandose con una mirada fulminante al Deathstalker/Encapuchado, dandose la vuelta y llendose de la escena**.

Ya devuelta con Nevermore/Nev y Deathstalker/Encapuchado.

- **Tch! Ese Grimm de antes debio ser el reponsable** -Como el Deathstalker/Encapuchado tenia un monto de agujeros a lo largo del cuerpo, pareciendo queso suizo, Nevermore dejo escapar humo y un auta negra como volvio a ser Nev quedsndo insconciente en el suelo- **Ese Ursa Rider es mas importsnte de momento.** -Dice como su Grimer volvio a su forma de Motocicleta, entonces lss pinzas soltaron un poco de fuego y luego actuaron como cohetes, cuando este se subio.

* * *

Ya una hora despues.

Nev estaba ahi en el suelo como algunos cuervos estaban alrededor de él, el desperto, a pesar de que los venenos no podian matarlo pero si dañarlo pero no cualquier veneno, este era el primero que lograba hacerlo, pero tenia sentido esevera veneno creado y usado por un Grimm. Entonces camino hacia Vale de vuelta, como su Driver se desconecto por si mismo y Nev lo atrapo, guardandolo.

* * *

Ya en Vale.

Nev escucho una explosion justo al llegar alli, siguio el lugar de la explosion como llego a una tienda de Dust, de la cual Ruby salio entonces llego un hombre usando un pantalon largo negro, un chaleco/Gabardina blanco abotonado y un sombreo un poco acopado, ademas de un baston en su mano.

-Ruby!-Llamo Nev sacando la misma Daga que le dio su Grimmer, poniendose al lado fe ella como su mano izquierda tenia las puntas como garras.

-Nev! Ellos estaban asaltando la tienda-Dice Ruby con su Guadaña.

-Bueno Little Red (Pequeña roja), Chico, tendre que despedirme-El hombre sonrie de lado como unos de los secuases de ese hombre se lanzaron contra Nev y Ruby, Nev detuvo los ataques con su daga como le dio una patada a uno a su espalda, luego esquivo un ataque de uno de ellos, tomo el brazo de uno de ellos y lo lanzo al unico que estaba atacando a Ruby.

-Ruby, ve por el sujeto Torchwich, yo me encargo de sus Secuaces-Dice golpeando a uno.

-Ok!-Dice Ruby un poco energica como causa que Nev se ria,

-Es hora de sacar la basura-Dice Nev y despues golpeo a uno de los secuaces en su nariz, para esquivar un ataque de una espada, despues corto a uno de aquellos secuaces usando su garras, tomo el brazo de otro lanzandolo hacia otro secuas despues los dejo inconcientes con un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la daga, entonces se fue a un callejon y miro a los alrededores.-No hay nadie-Dice colocandose du Driver- **Grimm** -La explosion se hizo presente como algunas ventanas cercanas se rompieron.

(Insert Wish In The Dark)

La forma Grimm de Nev aparecio como miro hacia arriba, alzando sus alas volando como lo noto un pedazo de Dust con una bala que disparo Roman apunto de golpearlo, entonces Nevermore/Nev le dispara sus alas a la bala y con una presicion milimetrica exacta atraveso la bala.

 **-Es momento de derrotarte, criminal** -Dice Nevermore/Nev con una voz de ultratumba como mira a Ruby de reojo, antes de correr hacia Torchwich dejandole correr como gato con la cola entre las patas, como se subio a su gran avion/helicoptero, entonces una mujer rubia llego, con una camisa blanca una falda corta, con una capa morada, como Nevermore/Nev salio volando en cuanto la vio hacia el bosque justo antes de despegar dijo- **Ten Cuidado Ruby Rose, trata de no meterte en problemas-Dice Llendose del lugar aterrizando en el bosque, destransformandose y volviendo al lugar de antes** **, logro ver bolas de fuego siendo lanzadas a donde Ruby y aquella Rubia** -El poder de Otoño... Entonces ella ed quien lo tiene... Que clase de mente retorcida queria como heredera a una criminal-Dice Nev.

* * *

En una sala de interrogatorios.

Ruby fue llevada a una sala de interrogatorios por la rubia de antes como un hombre de cabello gris, camisa verde, saco plateado grisaseo, un Jean del mismo color y zapatos negros, un par de lentes entro a la sala.

-Ruby Rose, tu tienes... Ojos plateados-Dice el hombre.

* * *

Ya en otro lado.

-Entonces esto es Vale... Es bonito-Dice una silueta femenina viendo a su alrededor con una Fedora.-Entonces Beacon, alla voy.

* * *

Mientras con Nev.

Nev huyo, en el momento en que vio que Torchwich se alejo, no queris ser interrogado ni nada de eso.

-Asi que el poder de Otoño, ya tiene dueña-Dice Nev-Pero quien la eligiria a un criminal como sucesor... A menos que élla tenga algo que ver pero... Como?-Se pregunto Nev a si mismo.-Bueno, descubrire eso mas adelante... Ahora debo pensar en que Beacon ya esta cerca, Bueno... Tengo que tener cuidado ahora que hay mas Grimm Riders, ya que no podre asesinar a todos los que vengan, bueno tendre que ver que hare si llega un Grimm Rider que no pueda vencer.

* * *

(This Will be the Day de 1 min.)

This will be the day we've waited for.

Se ve a Nev mirando hacia la 'Camara', antes de ver hacia un espejo en el cual aparece un Nevermore reflejado.

This will be the day we open up the door.

Se ve a un Ursa rompiendo una puerta, antes de girarase y ver un espejo en el cual se veia una silueta humana.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Nev, con su cinturon puesto antes de que sus ojos brillaran de forma amenazante.

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Se ve a un DeathStalker, atacando con su aguijon a un Nevermore, el cual le lanzaba sus plumas. Antes de que un Ursa se lanzara encima del DeathStalker, antes de que la imagen se congelara y empezara a girar, convirtiendose en una extraña esfera de colores: Blanco, negro y rojo, extrañamente un par de manos aparecieron para aplastar la esfera la cual se agrieto antes de soltar una luz oscura, y dejaba salir lo que parecian espiritus de las pequeñas grietas.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Una silueta humana sonriendo de forma demente y con ojos rojos, con unos toques plateados, negros y magenta, antes de ponerse el mismo cinturon que Nev. Extrañamente esta silueta desaparecio como si nunca hubiera existido, con Nev viendo hacia el sitio donde estaba la silueta.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

Un Death Stalker en un paramo oscuro antes de ver a varios Werewolf quienes soltaban un humo negro, antes de cambiarse a siluetas humanas, antes que frente a ellos cayeran varios cinturones. Despues de eso un Boartusk y King Taijitu se movieron hacia los lados del Dath Stalker antes de que se escucharan aullidos de fondo.

In time, your heart will open minds,

Nev sonriendo antes de caminar hacia Ruby, antes de darle un abrazo por los hombros y sonreirle, mientras las demas del Team RWBY solo miraban, Weiss sin interes, Blake sonrio ligeramente y Yang de forma picara.

A story will be told,

Un hombre adelante de una tumba mientras llovia se veia encima de la tumba un cinturon, que se volvia arena de forma lenta que salia volando con el viento.

And victory is in a simple soul.

Se veia a Nev girando la palanca del cinturon mientras se daba la vuelta y movia su cara hacia la izquierda, como si mirara la camara de reojo, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera solo una silueta en un fondo negro, la silueta era una cabeza de cuervo donde estaba antes la cara de Nev, las manos extendidas con las capas unidas a las manos como si fueran alas.

Luego la silueta desaparecio y las palabras 'GRIMM RIDERS' aparecio.

* * *

En el proximo Grimm Riders.

Se ve al desconocido de antes y a la misma silueta femenina con fedora de antes.

Despues a Nev, Ruby y Yang, una chica rubia conversando antes de que Yang se fuera y llegara Jaune, un chico rubio.

Nev en el bosque con su Driver puesto.

Chapter 3. Iniciacio, Equipo NCBG y All Grimm.

* * *

 **Pues este fue el Chapter 3, repito pido ayuda para hacer la traduccion en Ingles, Quisiera que me dieran su opinion y repito esto tambien para el Guest si volvio: Pues... No te preocupes tengo ideas... Ideas a montones... Con Riders Originales, Inventados y Riders que no son Riders... O algo asi, en realidad serian como Mashin Chaser.**


	4. Iniciacion, Team NIGH(Night)

**Nota: El Nombre del equipo de Nev, me tomo un rato extrapolarlo de Alguna manera con los nombrez planeados: Team NIGH, se establece por:**

 **N de Nev(En sus papeles de Beacon su apellido es Corbeau, frances de Cuervo el cual te hace pensar en negro).**

 **I de Incurse(Su apellido siendo Cavern, Como en Caverna lo cual hace pensar en negro y su nombre quitando el In es Curse traducido a Maldicion lo cual te hace pensat en Morado, negro, colores oscuros).**

 **G de Gigant(Apellidandose Ciel d'or significando Cielo Dorado lo cual hace pensar en la historia de la ganza dorada).**

 **R de Reine(Reine frances de Reina cuando uno piensa en una reina los colores puros(Blanco, rosa, etc) y el dorado vienen a la mente, su apellido es High).**

 **Y el nombre NIGH se pronuncia Night, se usa el apellido de Reine en lugar de su nomnre por que no hay un color que se pueda sacar de NIGR, antes no sabia de la regla de los colores por lo que no habia pensado en los nombres... Hasta que me entere de la regla del color(La cual no habia entendido por que al principio habian muchos nombres que no eran colores... Al menos no en un idioma que yo conociera).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**. _Iniciacion, All Grimms y Equipo N_ _IGH._

Nev estaba en el avion como nota una caperuza rojiza al lado de una chica rubia con ojos violetas y con una bufanda naranja, una camisa corta amarilla, una chaqueta cerrada de manga corta marron cubriendo la mayor parte de esta, un pantaloncillo negro con un cinturon marron con bolsitas cual bolsillos a los lados de sus piernas, una tela blanca cayendo en su parte trasera de su Cinturon.

-Ruby!-Dice Nev saludandola sonriendo un poco.

-Nev!-Dice Ruby emocionada.

-Ruby...-Vuelve a decir Nev acercandose antes de recordar algo-Espera... Eres demasiado joven para poder venir a Beacon, no, entonces como?-Dice Nev a modo de Pregunta.

-Pues es una larga historia-Dice Ruby.

-Tengo tiempo-Dice Nev sonriendole a Ruby como Yang mira esto Picara e interesada.

-Sis... Quien es tu amigo?-Dice Yang con una sonrisa picara.

-El es Nev-Dice Ruby notando un pequeño detalle-Un segundo... Nev no es un color-Dice Ruby viendolo a el.

-Mi nombre completo es Nev Corbeau-Dice Nev como ambas hermanas se le quedan viendo-Coebeau es cuervo en otro idioma-Dice Nev como las Hermanas solo piensan en el color negro y el ave.

-Tiene Sentido-Dice Yang-Yo soy Yang Xiao Long, soy hermana de Ruby-Dice Yang mirando a Nev de arriba a abajo, antes de girarse hacia Ruby-Tienes buen gusto, Sis-Dijo Yang hacia ella levantando las cejas y silbando un poco.

-Yang!-Exclama Ruby con un sonrojo como Nev abre sus ojos grande antes de girar la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Em... El clima esta muy bien hoy-Dice Nev viendo por la ventana-Y la vista... Wow-Dice el contemplando la vista.

-Desde aqui se puede ver Signal!-Dice Ruby aun sonrojada colocandose al lado de Nev, Yang se rie de ambos mirando por la ventana.

-Son tan inocentes ustedes dos-Dice Yang, como Nev empieza a sentir algo, como mira a los lados con cuidado, notando al mismo hombre desconocido de la camisa a cuadros(El cual es alguien nuevo para Nev, ya que no lo habia visto destransformado), a su lado una chica de ojos rojos con toques negro, cabello negro con las puntas Blancas y Rojas, en su cabeza una fedora rosa con una cinta entre magenta y Morada, una camisa amarilla, una chaqueta blanca, un jean negro, ella entonces le guiño el ojo a Nev, tomando una de las puntas blancas de su cabello.

Entonces Nev giro su cabeza para ver a un chico robusto, con cabello militar el cual tenia el color banco entre este, una camisa de Camuflage y un poco de armadura por encima, un pantalon negro, este giro su cabeza hacia el.

- _Mas Riders...-_ Piensa Nev viendo de nuevo hacia la ventana-Esto se pondra interesante-Dice Nev en un susurro recibiendo una mirada de Ruby quien miro hacia arriba.

* * *

 _Ya en tierra._

Ruby, Nev y Yang estaban caminando como varias personas pasaban por sus lados, eso antes de que Yang decidiera irse con sus amigos, empujando a Ruby hacia un monton de maletines.

-Ruby!-Exclama Nev, encontrandola en el suelo con varios maletines rodeandola-Estas bien?-Dice ayudandola a levantar, antes de que una chica de cabello blanco y com un vestido blanco aparecio.

-Que te pasa a ti?!-Grita la chica contra Ruby.

-Emm... Lo siento-Empieza Ruby como aquella chica y Ruby empiezan una gran discusion, como la chica de blanco toma una botella de cristal con Dust en polvo y lo mueve haciendo el polvo a ir hacia a Ruby quien empezo a mostrar selales de Estornudar, entonces Nev cubre la nariz de ella impidiendole estornudar.

-Hey, Ice Queen, para de mover la jodida botella, el polvo estuvo a punto de hacer estornudar a Ruby, y eso pudo volarnos-Dice Nev tomando la botella, suelta la nariz de Ruby y sella la botella con un corcho-Ten, Ice Queen-Dice Nev.

-Es heredera en realidad-Dice Blake tomando una botella de Polvo azul y caminando hacia ellos-Weiss Scheene, heredera de Scheene Corp, un gran distribuidor de Dust a traves de todo Remmant.

-Al fin algo de reconocimiento-Dice Weiss.

-Misma Empresa la cual se dice puede llegar a ser corrupta-Dice Blake dandole el Dust a Weiss como esta refunfuña ante esto antes de irse, dejando a los hombres que tabajan para su padre recoger los maletines.

-Gracias-Dice Ruby como Blake se empezo a ir.

 _-Ella... Es un Fauno, no es asi?-_ Piensa Nev viendo su gran moño capaz de cubrir un par de orejas- _Tengo que decir que es un disfraz muy malo_ _, si su Equipo no lo nota son verdaderamente estudidos_ -Piensa Nev como el y Ruby caminan encontrandose con un chico rubio de armadura blanca.

-Jaune Arc-Dice Jaune, hablando terminan conversando de sus armas.

-Pues... Yo tengo esto-Dice Ruby sacando su Crescent Rose.

-Dios! Tienes una Guadaña?!-Dice Jaune asombrado.

-Y tambien es un rifle Francotirador-Dice Ruby con... estrellas en sus ojos? Como Nev mira esto.

-eh?

-Tambien es un arma-Dice Nev, como el saca su cuchillo con su derecha y sus garras Grimm en la derecha; despues de ocultar para que no se vea la mini transformacion-Yo tengo el Never Knife y mis garras.

-Wow-Dice Jaune, viendo los cuchillos-Y que mas hacen?-Pregunta Jaune.

-Pues mis garras son un poco normales, y el Never Knife tiene la capacidad de usar hasta tres Dust al mismo tiempo-Dice Nev, tomando tres cartuchos, uno con el simbolo de llama, el otro hielo y el ultimo un rayo.

-Asombroso-Dice Ruby sonriendo.

-Ademas estoy trabajando en algo nuevo-Dice Nev sospechoso, como nota de nuevo al chico de camisa a cuadros y la chica en Fedora pasando por alli-Denme un segundo tengo una cosa que hacer-Dice Nev acercandose a ellos, como estos lo miran.

-Chico Cuervo!-Dice la chica del Fedora-Soy Reine High-Dice Reine moviendo un poco su fedora.

-Que se supone que hacen aqui dos Riders?-Dice Nev mirandolos de manera sospechosa.

-Mira niño, ambos sabemos todo este desastre y veo que tus has decidido colocarte lado a lado con una Plateada... Y sabes que pasa con un Grimm cuando usan su poder-Dice Incurse Cavern-Estamos aqui por la misma razon, Salem es significativa su primer objetivo conociendola sera tirar Beacon y conseguir la Reliquia de Beacon primero que todas-Dice Incurse.

-Vamos Urse, no seas tan dramatico-Dice Reine picando su mejilla.

-Sugieres... Que ella hara su movida?-Pregunta Nev pensando en Salem.

-Eso pensamos-Dice Reine de repente seria-Hemos estado investigando y cada vez se hacen mas frecuentes los Riders-Dice ella como saca su Scroll mostrando dos personas encapuchadas-Ellos Son DeathStalker Rider y otro Rider, son parte de los generales de Salem-Dice ella como cambia la imagen a una borrosa silueta humanoide de Grimm la cual lucia como un Rider-Este creemos podria ser un King Taijitu, debido a sus colores separados de Blanco y negro-Dice Reine guardando su Scroll.

-En pocas palabras, ella esta en la movida, hasta ahora sabemos que tiene una de las Maiden de su lado-Dice Urse.

-Eso explica... Otoño estaba con un ladron en un desastre de un robo de Dust-Dice Nev-Podria ser ella?-De pegunta Nev en voz alta.

-Es muy probable en ese caso-Dice Reine, mirando hacia el Rider de cabello militar como este se acercs-Hey Gigant! Como estas?-Pregunta Reine burlandose de su altura y robustez con la palabra Gigant.

-Como sabes mi nombre?!-Hablo Gigant descolocando a todos-Prefiro ser llamado Ciel o d'or en realidad, Gigant suena forzado pero no tengo mucha imaginacion-Dice este recordando el momento en el que decidio su nombre.

* * *

 _Luego del discurso de Ozpin._

Nev y los otros Riders estaban alli, Nev se habia cambiado el pantalon a uno mas suelto, se habia quitado la camisa y se habia quedado con su Caperuza puesta, dejando ver sus abdominales; Reine usaba una camisa suelta de seda con un dibujo de Abeja, y un pantalon suelto tambien de Seda de color Blancos ambos con toques Rojos y negros; Incurse por su lado solo se quito la camisa dejando ver varias cicatrices a traves de su torso y espalda; Gigant en otro lado se habia quitado su armadura y ropa de Camuflaje quedando en un pantalon corto y con su robusto torso y espalda descubierta, pelo en pecho abundante.

-No creo que Papa apruebe todos estos chicos-Dice Ruby; llevando una camisa negra y un pantalon blanco punteado; al escuchar a Yang; que tan solo llevaba su camisa amarilla y un pataloncillo; decir algo sobre un pijamada.

-Pues yo los apruebo-Dice Yang fijandose en todos los cuerpos de los Riders y de los otros, hasta que Jaune paso usando una pijama de cuerpo completo azul.

-Jaune... Por que usas una pijama de ese tipo?-Pregunta Nev tratando de ocultar su risa, Reine vio esto y empezo a carcajearse al punto de que le dolia reir ya.

-La he usado desde pequeño-Dice este continuando su caminat.

-Ok...-Dice Nev no muy convencido-y Ruby que haces?-Pregunta Nev acercandose a ella, quien lo miro antes de sonrojarse ante su torso desnudo y bajo su mirada de vuelta a su carta.

-Escribo una carta a mis viejos compañeros de Signal sobre como es Beacon-Dice ella como Yang solo se rio diciendo.

-Que tierno de tu parte Sis-Dice Yang riendo-Ruby es muy tierna no es asi Nev?-Pregunta Yang armando un plan en su cabeza.

-Si-Dijo sin pensarlo Nev, antes de ver que dijo y sonrojarse, Ruby a su lado tambien se sonrojo; mas de lo que ya estaba; Yang por su parte empezo a reirse a carcajadas.

-Bonito truco, chica amarilla-Dice Reine riendose un poco-Creo que ambos seremos buenas amigas-Dice Reine mirando a Yang extendiendole su mano.

-Si, es muy posible, pero no son ambos muy inocentes?-Dice Yang burlandose un poco.

-Si tan solo miralos-Dijo Reine siguiendole el juego, sonrojando mas y mas a la 'pareja', Nev por su parte miro por la ventana, viendo un poco del bosque y las estrellas, en ese poco tiempo Ruby, Blake, Yang y Weiss se metieron en una discudion entre ellas... Bueno Blake solo sostenia la vela que permitia ver, por su parte Reine se habia acercado a Incurse abrazandolo y durmiendo con el, Gigant se apoyo contra la pared y se quedo dormido, y Nev decidio que era momento para dormir justo entonces Blake apago la vela dejando todo a oscuras, Nev miro a Ruby a punto de topezar, por lo que se acerco a ella cargandola de forma Nupcial.

-Quien es este?!-Pregunta en una exclamacion Ruby con su manls en la cara de Nev tratando de adivinar quien era.

-Soy yo Ruby-Dice Nev como mira todo con la misma claridad que cuando la vela estaba encendida, los Grimms tiene una gran vision en la oscuridad por lo que no era un problema, Nev bajo a Ruby en su bolsa de dormir.

-Gracias Nev-Dice Ruby tomando la mano de este un poco.

-No... No hay de que Ruby-Dice Nev llendo a su propia bolsa de Dormir.

* * *

 _En la iniciacion._

-En este bosque hacia el norte hay un templo en este habran varias reliquias cada pareja debera tomar una, las parejas seran elejidas de manera aleatoria por completo, la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual sera su compañero-Dice Ozpin como Nev se sorprende mirando a los otros Riders, a Ruby, Yang y Jaune-Seran lanzados desde aqui y deberan descubrit una forma de atertizar-Dice Ozpin lanzando al primero.

-Suerte Ruby!-Dice Nev siendo su turno lanzado-Y tambien a los-Es lanzado-Demaaaaass-Grita Nev como saca su Never Knife, cargandolo con el cartucho de hielo, jalo un gatillo en el arma haciendo que suelte un aura de hielo, empezo a girar en todas las direcciones haciendo una bola de hielo cubriendo su cuerpo, la cual al tocar el suelo empezo revotar destruyendo la Esfera de Hielo-Dios... Cuanto mareo-Dice Nev caminando cual borracho.

Reine por su parte tomo su Fedora con su mano izquierda, con su derecha tomo un estoque parecido al de Weiss pero amarillo, y no parecia poder cargarse de diferentes Dust al mismo tiempo como el de Weiss en su lugar parecia que podia ser llenado con tubos de ensayo, usando un boton transformo su estoque en lo que parecia ser un par de alascomo de abeja y se las puso, volando hacia Incurse.

Incurse por su parte tenia un par de guantes los cuales cargaban Dust en forma de Cristal de estos salian garras(Al estilo destructor de TMNT), se inclino con los puños y garras de frente, entonces uso sus garras clavandolas en una montaña, antes de que Reine llegara guardo las garras de sus guantes y tomo la pierna de ella quedando como compañeros.

Gigant solo se hizo bolita y cayo cual meteoro, dañando un poco su Aura( **Explicare esto al finalizar el Cap en una nota).**

Ruby por su lado corria por el bosque.

-Debo encontrar a Yang! Debo encontrar a Yang-Decia Ruby gritando y corriendo a una impresionante rapidez- _Si no logro tener a Yang a tiempo quien mas podria... Jaune tal vez podria conversar con el pero en batalla no creo que logre durar; Blake pero no creo lograr mantener una conversacion con ella; Nev..._ -Piensa Ruby sonrojandose- _No creo poder estar en la misma habitacion que el sin sonrojarme, seria muy vergonzoso!_ -Continua pensando Ruby como su sonrojo crece- _Definitivamente Nev no es una opcion... A quien mas conozco?-_ Empieza a pensar como choca contra Weiss, la cual miro a Ruby antes de irse-Se supone que somos Compañeras!-Grita Ruby.

Weiss camino y se encuentra a Jaune en un arbol.

-No-Dice Weiss dandose la vuelta volviendo con Ruby.

-Volviste!-Dice Ruby emocionada siendo agarrada por su Capucha, siendo arrastrada por Weiss.

* * *

 _En otra parte del bosque._

Nev caminaba por alli, hasta encontrarse con Gigant.

-Ciel-Dice Nev al verlo.

-Nev-Dice Gigant.

-Supongo que somos compañeros-Dice Nev entonces un grupo de Grimms aparecieron, un gran grupo de Beowolf y Ursas entres estos habian varios Alphas y Ursa Majors.

-Supongo que es hora de Cambiar-Dice Gigant apunto de transformarse siendo detenido por Nev.

-Ozpin ve todo desde camaras si nos transformamos aqui nos cazaran de por vida-Dice Nev sacando su Never Knife.

-Supongo que lo haremos de la otra manera-Dice Gigant sacando un Hacha con un mazo en la parte baja del mango, en el filo del Hacha hay un medidor al cual se le añade Dust; En el tope del mazo se puede colocar un cartucho de Dust; Gigant entonces giro el arma como si no pesara nada.

Uno de los BeoWolf se lanzo contra Nev quien añadio un cartucho de hielo, y fuego, creando vapor escondiendose entre el Vapor, añadio un cartucho de Dust Electrico y Dust de Hielo, el Vapor se convirtio en una ventisca, la cual se reunio creando varias esquirlas las cuales al chocar contra los Beowolfs los electrifico.

Gigant coloco un cartucho en el Hacha y en el mazo, en el Hacha Dust de Fuego, en el mazo Dust de Hielos, giro su arma en sus dedos, un Ursa que se lanzo contra el fue cortado a la mitad, uno de los Alpha se lanzo contra el junto a varios Beowolfs, Gigant entonces uso su arma de ambos lados, el Alpha fue lanzado al suelo para ser cortado por el Hacha, uno de los Beowolf se acerco para ser quemado, entonces le propino un golpe helado con su mazo en el estomago, giro su arma cortando a la mitad un Beowolf, uno de los Alpha brillo, varios otros Beowolf se acercaron, los grimms se convirtieron en una piscina oscura la cual tomo una gorma de Beowolf Humanoide pero con mas armadura igual a la de un Alpha.

-Un Rider sin Belt!-Grita Gigant como es golpeado por el Alpha Rider.

* * *

 _Con Ozpin._

-En nombre de Oum! Que esa cosa-Dice Ozpin viendo en las camaras el Rider Alpha golpeando a Nev y Gigant con fuerza- _Que es lo que Ella esta tramando ahora con esos Grimms-_ Piensa Ozpin como mira a Nev y Gigant siendo lanzados hacia la camara rompiendola en pedazos-Espero que logren huir esos dos-Dice considerando tomar su arma pero si ellos serian cazadores, se supone que podrian derrotar Grimms a pesar de que no sean tradicionales, no es asi? Entonces le dijo a Glynda que empezaran a redirigir una camara hacia la posicion de ellos.

* * *

 _Con Nev y Gigant._

-Auch!-Exclama Nev como nota lo que habian aplastado ambos era una de las camaras-Gigant esta es una de las camaras, podemos transformarnos-Dice Nev como el y Gigant se levantan apunto de sacar sus Drivers pero entonces llegaron Jaune y Pyrrah-Carajo!-Grita Nev guardando su Driver junto a Gigant.

-Nev! Que carajos es esa cosa?!-Pregunta Jaune.

-Es como un Beowolf Alpha pero... Humano-Murmura Pyrrah tomando su arma.

-No podemos contra eso, hay que huir-Dicd Nev esperando que al correr perdieran a Arkos y pudieran tranformarse y matar a esa cosa.

Pero Mientras corrian terminaron en el Templo, en realidad Pyrrah y Jaune se habian separado de ellos y... al parecer tambien el Alpha Rider.

-Maldita Sea!-Exclama Nev golpeando uno de los muros del Templo, mientras Gigant tomo una de las 'reliquias', eligieron la Reina de Color Negro-Al menos tenemos la Reliquia pero tenemos que encontrar a Jaune y a esa chica-Dice el como Yang y Blake llegan, entonces Jaune y Pyrrah llegan con un Death Stalker y el Alpha Rider, entonces todo fue de mal en peor, un Nevermore normal llego con Ruby y Weiss montandolo, luego un Ursa el cual era montado por Nora; una chica de cabello Naranja, camisa blanca con un corazon cortado por encima de su pecho dejando una pequeña vista de estos, su ropa tambien tenia negro y plateado; y Ren estaba todo vestido de Verde, cabello negro con un mechon rosa brillante; pero no importaba ahora, todos tomaron su propia reliquia, y entonces llegaron Reine junto a Incurse quienes tomaron la misma pieza que Nev y Gigant.

-Perfecto ahora podemos morir juntos!-Exclama Yang enojada, entonces algo aparece en frente del Alpha Rider atado en una flecha un Grimm Driver-Que carajo!-Exclama Yang como el Alpha se lo coloca.

 **-Ahora... Todos ustedes han de Morir!-** Exclama el Alpha Rider aullando.

-No se preocupen yo me encargo!-Exclama Ruby tranformandose en Petalos llendo hacia los Grimms.

-Ruby!-Grita Nev corriendo hacia ella rapidamente, su cuerpo solto un aura roja Sangre, sus ojos brillaron, el Alpha Rider se lanzo hacia el, Nev empezo a atacar al Rider cortandolo varias veces, continuando su correr hacia Ruby quien se defendio de un ataque del Death Stalker, usando el Dust de Hielo, Nev con sus ojos brillando creo un muro de hielo, luego lanzo su cuchillo hacia la cabeza del Alpha Rider, el cual saco el cuchillo de su craneo lazandolo al suelo y sale corriendo.

-Nev?-Pregunta Ruby al ver a Nev con un aura por completo roja, sus ojos brillando y una cara de puro enojo, Nev tomo a Ruby rapidamente de manera nupcial y la lanzo lejos, en ese momento el Death Stalker lo tomo con sus pinzas-Nev!-Exclama Ruby pero Nev solo empieza a empujar el agarre de las pinzas con sus manos, su aura se desvanecio, pero sus ojos brillaban aun mientras miraba a los Grimms.

-Wow-Jaune y otros del grupo.

-Alguien sabe que mierda fue eso?-Pregunta Yang, a lo que Nev solo toma a Ruby de la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo-Dice Nev como sus ojos dejan de brillar repentinamente-Me preocupaste demasiado Ruby, me mataste del susto-Dijo Nev soltando la mano de Ruby con una sonrisa-Bueno supongo que ahora mataremos esa cosa y volveremos a casa-Dice Nev.

-Acabas de hacer una referencia a Star Wars?-Pregunta Ruby sonrojada con una sonrisa.

-Chico no es momento de Flirtear-Dice Reine cargando Dust Electrico.

-No hacemos nada de eso!-Gritan Ruby y Nev sonrojados, como toman sus armas.

-Pero supongo que es hora de matar cosas-Dice Nev tomando su cuchillo fuertemente cargandolo con Dust Electrico.

-Nada de eso ustedes dos-Dice Incurse tomando a Reine y Nev por la camisa, y la caperuza de Nev-Este es el momento de ellos.

Ambos equipos fueron por los Grimms.

-Nosotros debemos ir por otro objetivo-Dice Incurse.

* * *

 _En las montañas._

El Alpha Rider estaba alli curandose.

-Miren quien esta aqui-Dice Reine llegando, como el Rider trata de irse por otra direccion pero enronces llega por esa Gigant, se gira para encontrarse a Incurse, vuelve a girarse para recibir una patada de Nev en el rostro.

Los cuatro sacan sus cinturones.

- **Grimm!-** Exclaman los 4 Riders como el humo y la explosion se hacen presentes.

 **Nevermore!**

Nevermore/Nev aparecio alli estirando sus extremidades.

 **Ursa!**

Ursa/Incurse aparecio alli, chocando sus garras de un modo que parece tratar de afilarlas.

 **Beringel!**

Gigant se transformo en un gorila robusto con una mascara esqueletica la cual tenia una gran rotura en la cuenca izquierda sin ojo, mientras el derecho brillaba, piezas de armadura en los hombros y en los pectorales, un poco en los pies y brazos.

 **Queen! Lancer!**

Reine tenia una armadura de Lancer estlizada a su cuerpo con una corona en la cabeza y de sus muñecas salia un arpon, en su espalda alas de Abeja. QLancer/Reine lanzo el Arpon hacia el Alpha Rider, este lo esquivo montandose en la cadena del arpon, Nev se lanzo dando una patada con la parte de atras de pie, lanzandolo hacia Beringel/Gigant quien tomo al Alpha Rider del pie y comenzo a golpearlo contra el suelo varias veces (Hulk Loki), luego lo lanzo hacia Ursa/Incurse quien lanzo atraveso el pecho del rider amtes de lanzarlo al centro.

 **Violent Feather/Slash/Punch/Point!**

QLancer/Reine lanzo su arpon contra el Alpha Rider fallando pero este se amarro en el Rider, quedando atado, Nevermore/Nev lanzo sus plumas hacia este, Beringel/Gigant se lanzo contra estr lanzandolo de un puñetazo hacia Ursa/Incurse quien lanzo un corte gigante en el cinturon y en su cuerpo separandolo en varias piezas.

-Buenooo, vamos a casa?-Pregunta Nev como su transformacion se deshace.

* * *

 _Al siguiente dia._

El equipo NIGH(Night), liderado por Nev... habia acomodado las cams uniendo las camas de Incurse y Reine juntas cual cama matrimonial, la de Nev estaba contra la ventana y la de Gigant estaba en la otra esquina.

(This Will be the Day de 1 min.)

This will be the day we've waited for.

Se ve a Nev mirando hacia la 'Camara', antes de ver hacia un espejo en el cual aparece un Nevermore reflejado.

This will be the day we open up the door.

Se ve a un Ursa rompiendo una puerta, antes de girarase y ver un espejo en el cual se veia una silueta humana, siendo este Incurse.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Nev, con su cinturon puesto antes de que sus ojos brillaran de forma amenazante.

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Se ve a un DeathStalker, atacando con su aguijon a un Nevermore, el cual le lanzaba sus plumas. Antes de que un Ursa se lanzara encima del DeathStalker, antes de que la imagen se congelara y empezara a girar, convirtiendose en una extraña esfera de colores: Blanco, negro y rojo, extrañamente un par de manos aparecieron para aplastar la esfera la cual se agrieto antes de soltar una luz oscura, y dejaba salir lo que parecian espiritus de las pequeñas grietas.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Una silueta humana sonriendo de forma demente y con ojos rojos, con unos toques plateados, negros y magenta, antes de ponerse el mismo cinturon que Nev. Extrañamente esta silueta desaparecio como si nunca hubiera existido, con Nev viendo hacia el sitio donde estaba la silueta.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

Un Death Stalker en un paramo oscuro antes de ver a varios Werewolf quienes soltaban un humo negro, antes de cambiarse a siluetas humanas, antes que frente a ellos cayeran varios cinturones. Despues de eso un Boartusk y King Taijitu se movieron hacia los lados del Dath Stalker antes de que se escucharan aullidos de fondo.

In time, your heart will open minds,

Nev sonriendo antes de caminar hacia Ruby, antes de darle un abrazo por los hombros y sonreirle, mientras las demas del Team RWBY solo miraban, Weiss sin interes, Blake sonrio ligeramente y Yang de forma picara.

A story will be told,

Un hombre adelante de una tumba mientras llovia se veia encima de la tumba un cinturon, que se volvia arena de forma lenta que salia volando con el viento.

And victory is in a simple soul.

Se veia a Nev girando la palanca del cinturon mientras se daba la vuelta y movia su cara hacia la izquierda, como si mirara la camara de reojo, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera solo una silueta en un fondo negro, la silueta era una cabeza de cuervo donde estaba antes la cara de Nev, las manos extendidas con las capas unidas a las manos como si fueran alas.

Luego la silueta desaparecio y las palabras 'GRIMM RIDERS' aparecio.

En el Proximo Grimm Riders:

Se veia a Nev aburrido en la clase, a una Weiss enojada, una Ruby un poco angustiada.

Gigant ayudando a una chica con oejas de conejo contra un chico castaño un poco robusto.

Incurse y Reine en Vale.

Una Silueta Rider.

Nev en su Grimmer en su modo oculto corriendo en contra de Yang.

Capitulo 4. **Twin Riders, Carrera, caza de Riders.**

 **Se que dije que explicaria lo de la Aura de los Grimm Riders pero pense... En la historia se explicara cuando Ruby sepa sobre los Riders... Al final del Volumen 1 habra una batalla en la que Ruby y tan solo Ruby! Repito, Solo Ruby! Se enterara de que Nev es un Grimm y tal vez la pareja se cumpla, alli seran las explicaciones.**

 **Dato curioso: Gigant al principio se llamaba Goliath y era un Goliath Grimm pero decidi lo de Gigant Ciel d'or por que me gusto hacer la referencia y tambien por que no me gustaba lo obvio que sonaba Goliath para un Grimm Rider Goliath... Eso y que si fuera un Beringel llamado Goliath seria un 8 por lo que su nombre cambio a Gigant.**

 **Y quiero decir que no planeo qie el Dragon del ataque a Beacon sea un Rider... El Rider Dragon sera otro personaje basado en mi, cuya pareja esta decicida en piedra. No tengo pareja para Gigant por cierto.**

 **Semblanza Grimn recapitulada:**

 **Nombre: Nev Corbeau.**

 **Rider: Nevermore.**

 **Semblanza: El enojo lo vuelve mas fuerte, rapido y resistente, pero incontrolable por la rabia.**

 **Debilidad: Solo se activa con una ira masiva por lo que es inactivable cuando se le necesite.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo! Adiue!**


End file.
